


How to train Laxus

by YukimeSorano



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon, M/M, Yaoi, dragon - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimeSorano/pseuds/YukimeSorano
Summary: Fairy Tail Island a place where winter lasts almost nine months and the rest is hail or great heat but for us Viking is normal compared to pests such as terrible dragons beasts who only want to kill, but are they just killing? or maybe they are defending and love?





	1. Chapter 1

Pov laxus. 

Ehh, this island will kill me someday, I have enough of these stupid people. Again they set out to look for the dragon, they lie down and come back with nothing again. if only I would be there at first to find and defeat these beasts that our chief Acnologia would appoint me a new chief and marry his beautiful son Freed.

 

But according to me, I must finish at least seventeen years and finish the Dragon training conducted by my grandfather.

 

It's not fair Acnologia had so many years when I killed the first nightmare night and it is one of the most dangerous dragons that attack the island are also 

silent death dragons with large thin wings that you do not hear when they fly have fur on their bodies and their weapons are two spikes on the wings and the acid they spri.

the runic terror big dragon which has two pairs of wings their neck is long and quite thick and along it grows fur, they will be able to teleport, leaving characteristic signs with a violet fire behind them.

 

frosty thrill, dragons that look like made of ice have two protruding fangs from the mouth, do not breathe ice and their tail shoots icicles

fiery death, the dragon that breathes the most burning fire on its own shines, but it is small and quite thick does not belong to the most noble

 

nightmare night dragon who can paralyze with his eyes for a few hours, you can never look him in his eyes, you just die very painful are dark blue or dark purple 

 

and finally, a thunder fury dragon that no one has ever seen and nobody is going to see him up close, just an idiot would do it destroys all the bullets is all black.

Living with them is terrible all the time they steal our supplies and destroy homes. The raids are only at night when they attack during the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Laxus walked around the village when he was accosted by the beauty of the village. Freed Justine son of the chief of Acnologia and the missing wife of chief Eris Justine probably devoured by a dragon. Everyone says that Freed is the same as the mother has the same green hair to the waist and features but the eyes are blue after the father. Always dressed in a green tunic up to the middle thighs brown leggings with holes in the knees and thighs black knotted knee-high boots, hairy pereryne with polar bear fur on his belly and hands has a tightly clasped bandage which creates a perfect waistline , hair always arranged the same bound at the bottom and two small lightning on the sides and bangs on the right eye.

"My father is looking for you, he has something important to tell you," he said and was about to leave when Laxus grabbed him by the arm

"You do not have to pretend, I know that every inhabitant of the village suits us so he would be jealous of our perfect pair, so why should not we be together?" Freed looked at Laxus in disgust and released his hand from the boy's grip

"I know why we do not have to be together and do not fit together, you're an idiot if you think I can be a boy like you, you're self-confident, you'll never love anyone but yourself, you just want to prove that you have the strength to kill dragons idiotic in my opinion, dragons should not be killed if you prove me that you are a man who can think of heart and we will be together but for now you have nothing to count on !! "and ran away from Laxus who stood frozen in place.

"I must go to the raven point," he said to himself and walked towards the raven point, which is 15-20 minutes from the village. from shock, Laxus forgot his weapon from home.

2 hours later

It's been two hours since Laxus was in Raven Point before the sunset found firewood, took water and caught fifteen fish in the lake. Now the vapors are sitting on a big boulder a few meters from the exit and at the bonfire that only the cave coating lit, the rest remained dark. Laxus relaxed when a loud growl came from the dark side of the cave, Laxus immediately stood up reaching the waist where his sword was always there, which unfortunately was not in place, leaving him vulnerable with the beast whose golden eyes appeared from the darkness and looked at Laxus. The only thing left to him was to escape when he was about to leave, the dragon jumped out of the darkness straight into the exit, covering it with his black-winged wings. dragon all black as night with golden body patterns that start to roar is not a big dragon but also his little eyes still look at Laxusa who is waiting for death now.


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Laxus

What should I do for Thor? there is a dragon standing in front of me and it is not just any Thunder Fury dragon that nobody has ever seen stands in front of me and growls

I have to calm him down somehow and let him go out of here. I look around for something but there are only fish here ... while the dragons eat fish! this is it I take one candle in my hand and pull it towards the dragon

"You have, you probably like, tasty, Fresh, raw fish" The dragon slowly came to me, opened his mouth that had no teeth "you do not have ..." he did not let me finish when his sharp teeth came out of his gums, which I fell on the ground. The dragon swallowed the whole fish. The dragon looked at me again, started sniffing me and came closer, he suddenly loudly roared in my face and came to the exit

and I still have no way out I have to stay here until I let go or kill me, I leaned against the stone and looked at the dragon who was also lying and looked at me with these eyes like real gold


End file.
